


No Man Left Behind

by Somedeepmystery



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-10
Updated: 2006-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-02 22:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somedeepmystery/pseuds/Somedeepmystery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoe needs Jayne, Jayne needs Zoe and apparently the captain needs them both. (Not a romance.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Man Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [](http://rinalin.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://rinalin.livejournal.com/)**rinalin**. I offered fic for her birthday, and she said she wanted Zoe and Jayne bonding. So here it is. Happy Birthday Babe! Thanks for joining the dark side with me... er the Firefly side. Thanks for the fic, the conversation, and all the fun. I hope your day was the best.

 

~

Zoë pulled herself slowly up the rocky hillside, using her uninjured arm to heave herself over the top of the incline so she could peer down into the deep crevice on the other side. She squinted into the darkness, looking to make out any forms that were hidden below.

She could just make out a hint of yellow that seemed more vibrant then any color the environment would provide, so she withdrew her last glow stick and used her teeth to crack it, mixing the chemicals so that it gave off a soft yellow light. She reached out and dropped it into the abyss and watched as Jayne’s prone body came into view.

Using the small increase in light to survey the crevice, she searched for a way down or an alternate path to reach the mercenary. She quirked a small relieved smile when she saw his hand reach out and cover up the light.

His voice was so low she only heard it because of the stillness around them. “Gorram it woman, ya tryin to let everyone on this moon know where I am?”

“Just myself,” she said in response to his growl. She knew that the risk was in fact hers and not his. Since their enemy had shot him and tossed him into this crevice like so much garbage, it was likely they already knew where he was. Zoë threw up a silent thank you to whatever forces saw to such things that the mercenary was still alive. Backing away from the edge, Zoë looked carefully around. She had seen an access point at the southern tip of the crevice, and with her left arm next to useless she would have to see if she could gain entry that way. Should she fall and become further injured she wouldn’t be able to help anyone.

She maneuvered her way down the slope, sliding several times in the loose gravel.  
When she reached the bottom she sank into the shadows the hill and rocks provided, and made her way south. In the darkness she used her fingers to aid her eyes, searching for anything that might be an access point to the crevice Jayne had been abandoned in. After several long moments her finger tips sank into a sand filled crack that gave way beneath her touch. She bent down, pulled a knife from her boot and used the blade to scrape away at the blockage. Toward the bottom she exposed a wider opening she could fit through easily, and that, hopefully, she would be able to shove Jayne through as well.

She found him in the exact place she last seen him from above, face down, his blood staining the ground around him. He lay unmoving, but she could see the rise and fall of his breathing. She sighed with relief and knelt down to roll him over. He growled and glared up at her with one eye. “No mistakin’ you fer someone with the gen’le charms of a woman.”

“I’ll just let you stop bleedin’ on your own then,” she said coolly.

“What the hell’er you doin here Zoë? Get back to the ship and get them outta here.”

“Can’t do that.”

“Why the hell not.”

“They took Mal, I need your weapons.”

“There’s weapons on Serenity.”

“Could use you along to fire’m.” Her good hand was checking him over finding and assessing his wounds. She noticed the lack of blood on his chest despite multiple holes, and quickly tore open his shirt.

“Hey! My favorite shirt!”

“Aren’t they all? I’d think you’d wash them more.” She responded then raised an eyebrow when she saw the armor previously hidden beneath the fabric. “Why Jayne I’m touched. You’re wearin’ the armor I gave you.”

“Stupid present, only wore it so’s you wouldn’t get yer panties all in a bunch.”

Zoë moved away from his chest and returned to the bleeding wound on his leg. “What else is a girl s’posed to give her mercenary?” She asked coyly as she probed the bullet hole. Jayne clenched his teeth together.

“Whisky, ammo… ahh cao!... a whore.”

“I’ll try to be more thoughtful next time.” She tore away the rest of his shirt. “The bullet’s still in there, but no time for taking it out now.” She used her teeth to tear strips, and used several to pack tightly against the oozing hole, and the rest to tie them tight.

Jayne looked up at her as she worked, her injured arm was toward him and he could see blood already oozing from the mangled bandage as it hung limp at her side. Even with one hand she worked efficiently and without fuss. Her face was partially shielded by her hair and her dark curls glowed eerily in the light of the yellow glow stick. She should be on Serenity getting fixed up by the doc, getting’ comfort from her husband and organizing them all to go get the Captain, not sittin’ here tryin’ to patch him up.

“How’d you know I wasn’t dead. Seems quite a risk for a disposable merc like me.”

Zoë looked back at him, her face impassive. “Knew you weren’t dead. Too damn annoying to die. Also, I needed you, so you don’t get to die. You wait till we get Mal, then if you still feel like kickin’ off, I won’t get in your way.”

Jayne grinned and then growled in pain as he moved to sit up. Armor kept the bullets from penetrating, but they sure bruised like hell. “That sounds like a plan,” he said and staggered toward the entrance Zoë had used. He winced as he stumbled and put too much pressure on his wounded leg. “You sure we need to to get this hun dan of a captain of ours?” he said offhandedly thinking of the infirmary full of nice pain soothing drugs back on the ship.

“Move Jayne,” Zoë said stoically. “I don’t leave my men behind.”


End file.
